You're My Knight
by Aone Koyuki
Summary: Partner. Secara berpasangan, mereka akan berjuang untuk melindungi bumi dari ancaman para Akuma yang akan menghancurkan umat manusia dan bumi. Dan tujuan hidup Zero yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

Title : You are My Knight

Pairing : KanamexZero, IchiruxYuuki, etc

Genre : Supernatural

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight

Warnings : AU, boyxboy/slash, rated M, typo(s), AU, OOC,

.

.

~You're My Knight~

 **Drrtttt...drrtttt...**

Yuuki yang tengah tergesa-gesa merapikan rambutnya segera berhenti dan menghampiri ponsel miliknya yang bergetar di atas mejanya. Begitu melihat ID di layar ponselnya, senyum lebar mulai mengembang di wajahnya.

"Moshi..moshiii.."

 _"Yuuki kecil. Ohayou!"_ , tanya suara diseberang sana.

Yuuki berusaha mengabaikan sebutan namanya itu.

"Dasar bodoh, aku sudah berumur 16 tahun. Bagaimana keadaanmu?", jawab Yuuki.

 _"Ohh, tidak ada hari sebaik hari ini Yuuki. Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu setelah sekian lamanya."_ Yuuki bisa mendengar nada sarkastik disuaranya. Seringaian mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Ah..ahh.. kau merindukanku kan?"

 _"Ehemm.. Siapa juga yang merindukan orang kikuk sepertimu? Percaya diri sekali kau!"_

Yuuki bisa merasakan keningnya berkedut kesal.

" _What!_ Aku tidak kikuk!"

 _"Tanyakan itu pada orang yang menabrak tiang 2 tahun yang lalu."_

Mendengar itu, Yuuki hanya diam. Dia bisa merasakan sosok yang tengah menelponnya ini tersenyum mengejek.

"Jangan membahasnya, dasar bodoh!"

"Yuuki?" yang dipanggil tersentak kaget dan menoleh kebelakang. Sampai asyiknya, Yuuki tidak menyadari kakaknya memasuki kamarnya.

"Ahahaha.. Kaname-nii.", ujar Yuuki pelan sambil tersenyum canggung. "Ada kakakku. Sudah dulu ya! Sampai bertemu nanti!", bisik Yuuki pelan ke ponsel miliknya dan mematikannya tanpa menunggu jawaban.

"Siapa yang telepon, Yuuki?", tanya Kaname menatap Yuuki. Melihat tatapan kakaknya itu, Yuuki hanya tertawa ragu.

"Ahahahaa... Bukan siapa-siapa Kaname-nii. Itu tidak penting. Oh, tidak. Kita harus berangkat sekolah. Ayo Onii-chan.", ujar Yuuki sedikit berteriak, merapikan seragam putihnya dan berlari keluar kamar.

Kaname menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatap adiknya dengan teliti. Mengerti bahwa adiknya itu hanya menghindar darinya.

Dan Kaname bisa melihat ada hal yang berbeda dari Yuuki.

"Yuuki, kaos kakimu."

Masih bisa mendengar kakaknya, Yuuki melihat kakinya

"Aaahhh..!"

.

.

Pemuda silver dengan iris mata _amethyst_ itu hanya mengedipkan mata. Menatap sosok kakak cerminannya itu kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, tertidur.

"Onii-chan!", teriaknya kesal begitu melihat kakaknya semakin bergelut dengan selimutnya.

Ini adalah hari pertama mereka di sekolah. Sudah bersiap-siap dan berpakaian seragam hitam rapi. Tapi kakaknya satu ini sangat sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama.

" _Shut up_ , Ichiru! Suaramu membuat kepalaku semakin sakit.", geram sosok dalam selimut itu.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bangun! Aku tidak ingin kita terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah!" Ichiru mulai menarik paksa tangan kakaknya itu. Zero hanya menggerutu pelan dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak ingin masuk sekolah itu, Ichiru!", ujar Zero menatap Ichiru. Ichiru terhenti setelah mendengar suaranya yang sedikit putus asa itu dan menatap balik kakaknya. Kemudian dia berlutut dihadapan Zero dan memeluk pinggangnya. Itu membuat kakaknya menjadi sedikit kaget.

"Aku tahu itu, Nii-chan. Tapi, setidaknya kita harus menerima tawaran ini. Cross-san hanya meminta kita untuk sekolah di Cross Academy sebagai ganti kita tinggal di rumahnya ini. Kau tidak perlu mengikuti S-Class itu. Aku hanya ingin kita bisa melakukan hal yang menyenangkan.", ujar Ichiru sedikit berteriak dengan wajahnya terbenam di perut Zero, membuat suaranya terdengar tidak jelas dan samar. Tapi Zero bisa mendengar mendengar apa yang dikatakan adiknya itu dengan jelas.

"Baiklah.", gumam Zero pelan. Dilanjutkan dengan gerutuan lain seperti 'Kaien Cross sialan' dan semacamnya.

"Lagipula apa salahnya jika kau mengikuti S-Class, Nii-chan. Kita berdua berada di golongan Knight, kelas yang sama. Aku yakin kita akan selalu bersama-sama.", ujar Ichiru menatap Zero sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau pikir O-Class kita sama?"

"Kaien tidak mungkin tega memisahkan kita bukan?", ujar Ichiru menyeringai, yang ditanggapi Zero dengan gerutuan kecil. "Dan soal kekuatanmu, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Nii-chan!"

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Zero mengernyit.

Dia paling tidak suka dengan kekuatannya.

"Kau tidak perlu melibatkan kekuatan 'spesial'mu ini, Nii-chan." Tangan kanannya beralih untuk menyentuh sisi leher kiri Zero yang 'masih' putih pucat.

Kakak kembarannya itu hanya membuang muka. Tetapi Ichiru berdiri dan menangkup kedua pipi Zero dan memaksa kakaknya itu untuk menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menggunakanmu, Nii-san! Aku akan melindungimu.", ujar Ichiru senyum lembut di wajahnya.

Zero menatap iris mata adiknya yang sama dengan miliknya. Dia bisa melihat keyakinan yang sangat kuat di mata tersebut.

"Aku percaya padamu, Ichiru"

Semoga pilihannya ini tidak salah.

.

.

"Lihat Nii-chan! Ini semua karenamu. Kita harus berlari ke sekolah dalam waktu cepat. Jika kita telat, kau harus mentraktirku makan selama 1 bulan."

"Hah? Kenapa kau menyalahkanku! Bukankah ini semua karena kau yang terlalu banyak ceramah."

Mereka bisa sampai di sekolah bertepatan dengan suara bel masuk. Belum juga mereka harus mencari informasi kelas dan jadwal mereka.

Dan siapa sangka O-Class mereka berbeda kelas.

"Kaien sialaannn!"

.

.

Di sisi lain, Kaien Cross tiba-tiba merinding dan bersin. Bisa merasakan nyawanya 'terancam'. Menggeleng pelan, dia segera masuk kelas.

Di dalam kelas tersebut sedikit gaduh dan ramai. Siswa-siswi dengan warna seragam yang berbeda berbaur menjadi satu. Beberapa saling melempar kertas, dan mengobrol dengan keras. Bahkan sampai terdengar di telinga Kaien.

"Aku dengar di kelas kita ada murid baru."

"Kira-kira dia seperti apa ya?"

"Laki-laki kan?"

"Dia pasti sangat keren."

Dan hal semacamnya.

Sepertinya, murid barunya belum datang. Terlambat mungkin.

Berjalan menuju meja guru, Kaien meletakkan barang-barangnya. Dia terdiam sejenak sambil menatap keadaan kelas.

Masih gaduh. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kedatangan Kaien.

"Baiklah, semua kembali duduk di tempat masing-masing."

Sontak mereka segera berhamburan menuju bangku mereka. Dan duduk dalam diam. Itu membuat Kaien menautkan kedua alisnya. Tidak biasanya.

 **Drap! Drap! Drap!**

Suara langkah kaki yang cepat terdengar semakin keras, mendekat ke arah kelas.

 **Brakkk!**

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar. Menampilkan sosok berambut silver yang diikat _ponytail_.

"Oh, aku terlambat?"

Kaien tersenyum lebar.

"Masih belum, Ichiru. Kita baru saja akan memulainya."

Kaien melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Ichiru mendekat. Pemuda silver tersebut menurut, medekat pada Kaien dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baiklah. Namanya Ichiru Kiryuu. Mulai hari ini, dia akan bergabung dengan kelas kita. Mungkin kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, Ichiru?", ujar Kaien.

"Namaku Ichiru Kiryuu. Kalian panggil aku saja Ichiru. Mohon bantuan dan kerjasamanya.", ujar Ichiru tersenyum lalu sedikit membungkuk memberi salam.

Semua sisiwi dalam kelas tersebut memandang Ichiru dengan tatapan kagum dan terpesona. Wajah mereka bercahaya. Siapa yang tidak suka dengan penampilannya yang unik itu?

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di bangku baris kedua dari belakang dekat jendela.", ujar Kaien sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang akan menjadi tempat duduk Ichiru.

"Oh, Kaien. Kau masih memiliki urusan denganku nanti. Jangan mencoba lari dariku.", bisik Ichiru mendekat pada Kaien.

Itu membuat guru kelas tersebut merinding seketika.

'Ichiru! Apa salahku?', teriak Kaien dalam hati. Sepertinya dia masih belum menyadari kesalahan besarnya karena telah memisahkan saudara kembar itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ichiru langsung berjalan menuju bangkunya. Dengan beberapa senyuman pada siswi-siswi yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

Setelah duduk di tempatnya, Ichiru segera mngeluarkan bukunya. Saat kembali menghadap ke depan, iris mata violetnya bertemu dengan mata coklat kemerahan.

"Ohh.. Hai!"

.

.

Disisi lain, Zero masih berlari mencari kelasnya. Kenapa kelasnya berada di tempat yang terpencil dan jauh dari Ichiru? Zero mulai menyesali keputusannya ini. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak menginginkan hal ini sejak awal. Ditambah lagi, dia harus berpisah dengan Ichiru. Itu membuatnya semakin malas untuk masuk kelas.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kelasnya. Apa dia harus masuk?

Ah, lagipula tidak ada Ichiru yang akan menceramahinya. Mungkin dia bisa bersikap sedikit nakal di hari pertama sekolah? Adik kembarnya tidak akan tahu bukan?

Seringaian mulai muncul di wajah Zero. Kenapa tidak langsung dicoba saja?

Zero berniat untuk mencari tempat sepi untuk tidur. Tetapi, ketika berbalik, dia berhadapan dengan seseorang yang memakai seragam sama sepertinya. Tetapi, aura yang dikuarkan oleh manusia itu tidak seperti tampang luar. Aura _evil_.

Akuma.

Tangan berkulit manusia itu terangkat, kemudian mengelupas menunjukkan cakar dengan kulit hitam. Bersiap untuk mencabik mangsa dihadapannya.

Tetapi, sebelum Zero bisa melakukan sesuatu, akuma itu hancur seketika dihadapannya. Menunjukkan sosok lain yang ada di belakangnya.

Pria tinggi dengan wajah tampan, berambut coklat dengan iris mata merah kecoklatan. Tidak memakai seragam hitam maupun putih.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat.

"Berniat untuk membolos di hari pertama sekolah, Zero Kiryuu?", suara yang membuat tubuh Zero bergetar keluar dengan mulus diantara bibir tersebut.

Namanya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu nama Zero?

"S-siapa kau?", tanya Zero sambil menatap tajam sosok di depannya.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. Berjalan lebih dekat lagi dan menangkup dagu Zero, membuat kedua iris mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Oh, tentu saja. Perkenalkan, aku adalah wali kelasmu. Kaname Kuran."

.

.

Cross Academy

Sekolah khusus yang menampung murid-murid yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural. Memiliki 2 sistem kelas yang harus dilakukan oleh murid di sana.

Yang pertama adalah _Ordinary Class_ , atau lebih singkatnya O-Class. Mereka harus mengikuti materi pelajaran seperti sekolah-sekolah lain pada umumnya.

Yang kedua adalah _Supernatural Class_ , atau yang biasa disebut S-Class. Dalam sistem ini, mereka akan dilatih untuk mengasah kekuatan supernatural mereka. S-Class dibagi menjadi 2 golongan. Golongan ditentukan berdasarkan jenis kekuatan murid. Golongan Knight dan Mage.

Golongan Knight adalah golongan murid yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan dan menggunakan senjata maupun barang. Baik itu tipe penyerang maupun bertahan. Seperti mengeluarkan pedang, pistol, tameng, dll. Golongan ini memakai seragam hitam.

Golongan Mage. Golongan murid yang memiliki kekuatan alam, energi/tenaga dalam dan luar, maupun sihir. Contohnya kekuatan api, air, _healing_ , mengontrol waktu, dll. Golongan ini memakai seragam putih.

Meskipun berbeda golongan, dalam O-Class mereka akan berbaur menjadi satu. Tanpa memperdulikan perbedaan yang ada diantara mereka.

Secara berpasangan, mereka akan berjuang untuk melindungi bumi dari ancaman para Akuma yang akan menghancurkan umat manusia dan bumi.

Dan tujuan hidup Zero yang sebenarnya akan dimulai dari sini.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **A/N : Hehehe.. fic pertama masih belum selesai udah publish yang baru. :P maaph yaa. Takut ide-idenya melayang duluan. -_- tapi, saya usahakan waktu updatenya dengan fic lainnya sama. Author sukanya sekalian langsung diborong! ^^**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fic ini? Mungkin ada saran?**

 **Please, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N : Hola guys! Happy New Year! Telat banget ^^' Kita bertemu lagi. Gila, sudah satu bulan lebih aku menghilang. ^^ Maaf lama. Laptop saya sedang bermasalah, jadi updatenya molor dah. T_T**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, fic ini ada sedikit perubahan. Di chap sebelumnya, saya tulis golongan Knight dan Elemental. Untuk yang elemental, ada yang kurang 'srek'. Akhirnya saya ganti dari Elemental menjadi Mage.**

 **Pengennya update fic Angel, tapi masih belum selesai. Soalnya saya buat lebih panjang. Jadi, bagi yang menunggu fic 'Angel' atau 'Silver Petals' mohon bersabar ya. Masih dalam perjalanan. Jangan khawatir. Saya tidak akan menelantarkan fics begitu saja.**

 **Dan terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang telah read/review/fav/follow fanfic saya. Usaha kalian membuat saya sangat bersemangat untuk terus menulis. ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

Title : You are My Knight

Pairing : KanamexZero, IchiruxYuuki, etc

Genre : Supernatural

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight

Warnings : AU, boyxboy/slash, rated M, typo(s), AU, OOC,

.

.

~You're My Knight~

.

Normal POV

Zero bosan. Bertopang dagu dengan tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja, dia hanya bisa menatap sosok yang kini menjelaskan tentang entah apa itu. Pikiran pemuda silver tersebut saat ini sedang melayang jauh. Karena pada awalnya dia tidak ada niat sama sekali mengikuti kelas ini. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya saat ini.

Fokus matanya kini kembali pada sosok Kaname Kuran yang mengaku sebagai guru itu. dahinya mengerut kesal megingat kembali bagaimana pemuda berambut coklat tersebut berhasil menyeretnya masuk dalam kelas dengan paksa.

Wali kelas? Bagaimana bisa orang seperti Kaname bisa menjadi menjadi guru? Lihat saja penampilannya. Zero berani bertaruh umur pemuda tersebut tidaklah jauh dari umurnya saat ini. Mungkin hanya beberapa tahun diatasnya.

"...Zero Kiryuu!" pemilik nama yang bersangkutan mengerjap kedua matanya beberapa kali. Baru menyadari bahwa Kaname memanggil namanya beberapa kali.

Dari depan, Kaname menatap Zero tajam. Sepertinya, Zero berhasil membuat guru tersebut kesal.

"Apa?" respon Zero yang terkesan santai membuat beberapa murid dalam kelas tersebut menatapnya kaget.

Berbeda dengan Kaname. Bukannya tersinggung, dia hanya memamerkan seringaian kecil miliknya. "Melamun di dalam kelas pada hari pertama, Kiryuu-kun?"

"Cih. Aku tidak ada niat untuk mengikuti kelas ini, **Kuran-sensei**." Zero memberi penekanan pada akhir kata. Air mukanya masih menunjukkan kemalasan yang berarti. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan murid lain yang kini menatapnya tajam.

Bagus sekali. Zero sudah memberi kesan buruk pada mereka di hari pertama. Ini tidak seperti Zero peduli saja.

Kaname menatap Zero sedikit lama. Seringaiannya telah hilang. "Oh. Apa pengajaran ini benar-benar membosankan untukmu, Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Pandangannya kini beralih untuk menatap jendela.

Sampai salah satu murid Mage akhirnya mulai meledak, tidak tahan dengan sikap Zero terhadap Kaname. "Hei! Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun pada gurumu sendiri? Kau dari Klan Kiryuu, kan? Aku tidak menyangka klan yang menyandang sebagai _The Best Knights_ itu memiliki orang yang brengs-"

 **Brakk!**

Telapak tangan Kaname membentur keras pada permukaan meja. Tatapannya kembali menajam.

"Aidou, kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

Murid bernama Aidou itu terlihat masih ingin protes, tapi akhirnya menuruti perintah Kaname dan kembali duduk.

Kedua iris mata Kaname kembali pada Zero yang masih menatapnya bosan. "Baiklah Kiryuu-kun. Aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini. Jika kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan benar," ujarnya seraya menunjuk pada sebuah soal yang tertulis di papan.

Salah satu alis Zero terangkat menatap soal yang tertera di papan tersebut. Sebelum sebuah seringaian muncul di wajahnya. "Itu tidak seru, Kuran-sensei. Bagaimana jika kau memberiku sebuah soal yang lebih sulit? Jika aku berhasil menjawabnya dengan sempurna, aku tidak perlu lagi harus mengikuti kelasmu. Bagaimana?"

Kedua mata Kaname yang mengeras kini menatap Zero tajam. Buku yang berada di tangannya kini tergeletak di atas meja.

"Apa kau ingin menguji kesabaranku, Kiryuu-kun?"

'Oppss!' batin Zero girang. Sepertinya dia berhasil membuat gurunya marah.

"Hehh..apa kau takut aku bisa melampaui kepintaranmu, Kuran-sensei?"

Ruang kelas menjadi terasa sesak. Tidak ada murid lain yang berani bersuara. Mereka menunggu Kaname mengeluarkan respon.

Kaname mendekat perlahan menuju bangku Zero yang berada dibaris nomor dua dari belakang dekat jendela. Begitu berada dihadapannya Zero, Kaname mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua

"...baiklah. Tapi aku memberi pertanyaan padamu tidak hanya satu. Bukankah itu terlalu mudah? Aku akan memberimu tiga pertanyaan. Jika kau menjawabnya dengan sempurna, aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi itu hanya untuk hari ini saja, Kiryuu-kun." Menangkup dagu pemuda silver tersebut, Kaname menyeringai lebar. "Jika kau ingin hal itu berlaku setiap hari, maka kau harus melakukan hal ini secara rutin."

Zero mengernyit mendengar usulan tersebut. Tapi, jika itu bisa membuatnya bebas, Zero menerimanya. Menepis tangan Kaname dari dagunya, dia segera beranjak berdiri. Menatap guru di depannya, Zero tersenyum angkuh.

"Siapa takut?"

.

.

Zero tersenyum sumringah. Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong yang kini masih sepi. Mengingat semua murid masih mengikuti jam pelajaran. Tapi itu membuat suasana hatinya semakin cerah. Hanya ada ketenangan.

Pemuda silver tersebut dengan mudah menjawab ketiga pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Kaname. Meskipun ada sedikit kesulitan, dia bisa menjawabnya dengan sempurna. Guru berambut coklat tersebut melepaskannya dengan mudah begitu saja.

Ada hal yang membuat Zero merasa aneh. Perlakuan Kaname padanya terasa...melewati batas. Guru itu seperti berusaha untuk mendapat keuntungan mendekatinya. Mengingat kembali tangan Kaname yang menyentuhnya saat pertama kali bertemu membuatnya merinding. Apalagi adegan saat di kelas tadi. Wajah mereka berdua sangatlah dekat, hampir bersentuhan. Zero tidak tahu. Tapi, dia selalu merasa aneh saat berhubungan kontak dengan Kaname. Itu akan menjadi catatan peringatan pertama untuknya.

Jauhi Kaname Kuran.

Menggeleng keras, Zero berusaha mengusir pikiran tentang gurunya itu. Fokusnya kini kembali pada jalan yang sedang dia tapaki. Karena masih belum mengetahui jelas tempat di sekolahan ini, hal pertama yang Zero pikirkan adalah loteng atap sekolah. Disana adalah tempat yang pas untuk tidur. Tempat yang sangat pas untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

"Zero?" Suara yang cukup familiar membuat Zero berhenti sejenak saat berada di lantai tiga. Kakinya yang akan menaiki tangga pun terpaksa turun. Menoleh kebelakang, Zero mendapati pria tinggi menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang keras.

"Kaito?" Atau memang wajahnya sudah seperti itu sejak lahir.

Berjalan mendekat, pria bernama Kaito tersebut merangkul pundak Zero dari samping. "Oh, _man_! Tidak menyangka kau benar-benar sekolah disini."

Zero memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kaito melepas rangkulannya dan menatap Zero. "Tsk. Apa kau tidak bisa lihat dari penampilanku saja. Aku disini sebagai guru, kau tahu." Seringaian kecil muncul di bibirnya. "Kebanyakan murid memanggilku Takamiya-sensei. Tapi, khusus untukmu, kau boleh memanggilku Kaito-sensei, Zero-chan."

Wajah yang bersangkutan mulai mengerut kesal. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, Bakaito."

Kaito mencibir pelan. "Jangan sampai juga kau memanggilku seperti itu di depan yang lain, Zero." Pemuda silver tersebut mendengus pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau mengikuti jam pelajaran O-Class?" tanya Kaito.

Zero memalingkan wajahnya dan menggerutu tidak jelas. Melihat itu, Kaito salah satu alisnya dan tersenyum mengejek. Tangannya memegang puncak kepala pemuda silver tersebut dan memutarnya untuk menatapnya, tangannya yang lain terangkat untuk menjentik keras dahi Zero.

"Ohhh..apa ini? Membolos dihari pertama? Yang benar saja!" Zero mendecakkan lidahnya, mulai sedikit kesal. Mengusap dahinya yang sedikit terasa sakit, dia menatap Kaito tajam.

"Ck. Itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula, kau sendiri juga kenapa disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di kelas untuk mengajar, Kaito-sensei?" sembur Zero dengan nada sarkastis pada saat menyebut nama teman yang berprofesi sebagai guru itu.

"Hei, jangan ikut campur urusan seorang guru. Aku memiliki kesibukan tersendiri. Ah, sudahlah. Aku sangat terlambat. Kita bicara lagi nanti." Dengan begitu, Kaito melambai tangan dan berjalan menjauh.

Menggeleng pelan, Zero kembali lanjut menaiki tangga menuju lantai atap. Sampai di ujung tangga atas, dia bisa melihat sebuah pintu yang tidak lain akan membawanya menuju tempat yang tenang dan nyaman.

Zero mengernyit begitu melihat pintu tersebut tertempel dengan sebuah kertas putih di tengah dengan tulisan yang sangat asing baginya. Berpikir itu hanyalah mainan iseng saja, pemuda tersebut mengabaikannya. Memegang gagang pintu yang sedikit berkarat, dia mencoba membukanya, tapi tidak berhasil. Mengerut bingung, Zero mencoba membukanya lagi. Pintu tersebut terbuka pelan dengan suara deritan kecil. Membuka lebar pintu tersebut, dia perlahan masuk melewati pintu tersebut.

Dan satu hal yang Zero pastikan setelahnya. Tidak seharusnya dia membuka pintu itu begitu saja.

.

.

Suasana gedung sekolah kini lebih ramai setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Banyak siswa siswi berkeliaran di lorong dan kantin. Beberapa memilih untuk menetap di kelas dan berbincang.

Disalah satu kelas, Kaname tengah menata bukunya yang berserakan di meja setelah pelajaran tadi. Menghela napas, dia mendudukkan diri sejenak. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok Kiryuu yang merupakan anak baru di kelasnya. Rambut silver, iris mata amethyst disertai lentik mata yang lembut namun tajam. Ditambah lagi kulit putih pucat yang lembut saat disentuh. Pendapat pertama yang muncul tentang pemuda tersebut adalah 'menarik'. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa membuang pikiran tentang sosok silver tersebut. Dan sifatnya yang sangat pemberontak membuat Kaname semakin tertarik.

Menopang beberapa buku disalah satu tangannya, Kaname segera beranjak berdiri. Menyungging senyuman pada murid yang berada di kelas, dia berjalan keluar kelas. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sosok pemuda silver muncul dari pintu. Kaname berpikir bahwa dia adalah Zero Kiryuu. Tapi dia segera membuang asumsi itu begitu melihat perbedaan model rambut murid tersebut. Ditambah lagi, senyuman ramah yang terulas di wajah siswa itu.

Pemuda silver itu bahkan membungkuk begitu melihat Kaname. Mengangkat alis, Kaname menatap pria tersebut dalam-dalam.

"Ahh..iya. maaf. Perkenalkan. Namaku-"

"Ichiru!" Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, derap langkah cepat itu terdengar semakin mendekat sebelum sosok lain muncul di belakang sosok Kiryuu.

"Yuuki?" Kaname cukup kaget begitu melihat adiknya memukul pelan lengan pemuda yang ternyata bernama Ichiru itu. Begitu tersadar siapa yang memanggilnya tadi, Yuuki segera mengulas senyuman lebar dan berjalan mendekat, menggeret Ichiru bersamanya yang hanya protes karena diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kaname-nii!"

Dahi Kaname mengerut melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Duhh, Kaname-nii. Kami sekelas. Tentu saja kami saling mengenal."

Tapi tetap saja kedekatan mereka berdua terlihat tidak wajar. Untuk saat ini, Kaname mengikutinya saja.

"Perkenalkan kakakku, Kaname Kuran. Dia menjabat sebagai guru disini. Dan ini Ichiru Kiryuu. Dia baru saja pindah kesini hari ini. Aku dengar, dia memiliki kakak kembar di kelas ini."

'Sangat mirip. Hanya berbeda rambut saja.' Beberapa murid di kelas tersebut pun ikut memandang. Melihat sosok wajah yang sama dengan Zero Kiryuu membuat mereka tertarik untuk mendengar percakapan mereka. Apalagi sifatnya yang berbanding terbalik.

Ichiru yang sedari tadi melirik seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut akhirnya menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya Nii-chan tidak ada disini," gumamnya pelan. Sedikit kecewa melihat kakaknya yang sudah menghilang. Padahal, Ichiru sudah menyuruh Zero menunggunya saat jam istirahat untuk makan bersama.

Mendengus pelan, Kaname mengibas tangannya pelan. "Dia sudah tidak ada disini sejak pagi tadi."

Tentu saja itu membuat Ichiru kaget. "Hah?"

"Sebenarnya, tadi pagi aku memaksanya untuk mengikuti kelasku. Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak pernah berniat untuk masuk kelas sejak awal. Aku melepaskannya begitu saja setelah dia berhasil menjawab tiga pertanyaan yang aku beri padanya."

Sepertinya itu berhasil membuat Ichiru frustasi. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Ichiru nyengir pelan.

"Maaf. Dia memang seperti itu. Selalu membuat masalah."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Dia sangat menarik," gumam Kaname dengan seringaian kecil di wajahnya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada."

Mengabaikan itu, Ichiru mendengus kesal. "Bagus. Sekarang, kemana aku harus mencarinya?"

"Kantin?" saran Kaname yang ditanggapi gelengan pelan dari Ichiru.

"Dia tidak mungkin kesana. Tempat yang sangat ramai sudah pasti bukan tempat favoritnya." Untuk sejenak, Ichiru terlihat berpikir dengan keras, sebelum sebuah jawaban muncul dipikirannya. "Ah, lantai atap."

Begitu kata tempat tersebut keluar dari bibir Ichiru, semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut membeku. Pemuda silver yang menyadari perubahan suasana tersebut mengernyit bingung. Ditambah lagi murid lain yang mulai bergumam dan berbisik tidak jelas.

"Yang benar lantai atap?"

"Bukankah tempat itu dilarang?"

Ichiru menatap Kaname dan Yuuki seakan meminta penjelasan. Desas desus tidak jelas dari murid dalam kelas tersebut membuatnya semakin khawatir.

Yuuki hanya membuang muka seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya sudah jelas memancarkan sedikit kesedihan. Kaname memandang adiknya sejenak, kekhawatiran terpancar di kedua matanya. Sebelum pada akhirnya dia memejamkan mata dan kembali menatap Ichiru.

"Aku sarankan jangan pernah mendekati tempat itu."

.

.

Zero's POV

Berat. Kepalaku terasa sakit. Bahkan tubuhku tidak ada yang mau bekerja sama. Entah apa yang terjadi. Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah...dingin. Aura yang sangat dingin. Dan sampai saat ini, sesuatu yang dingin itu masih menyelimutiku. Entah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini.

Berusaha mengembalikan semua fungsi tubuhku, aku mencoba mengepalkan kedua tangannya perlahan. Sedikit kaku, tapi berhasil. Dengan susah payah, aku coba membuka kedua mataku. Masih terasa buram, aku memejamkan mataku sejenak dan kembali membukanya.

Es. Tempat ini tertutupi kristal es.

Setelah merasa pening di kepalaku hilang, aku mencoba untuk duduk. Mengusap kepalaku pelan, aku melihat sekelilingku. Ada sedikit kabut, tapi tidak terlalu tebal untuk bisa menghalangi penglihatanku. Ini seperti terkurung dalam _barrier_ es. Meskipun dikelilingi oleh es, aku tidak merasa terlalu dingin.

Dan tidak ada pintu yang aku gunakan untuk masuk sebelumnya.

Mendesah pelan, aku memilih untuk segera beranjak berdiri. Aku tidak mungkin berdiam disini terus menerus. Sudah jelas ini pekerjaan Akuma tipe es. Kemungkinan Akume level Mid. Untuk bisa keluar dari sini, yang akan aku lakukan hanyalah mencari dan menghancurkannya.

Ya, menghancurkannya.

Tanpa Ichiru.

"Sial!" gerutuku pelan. Baru menyadari hal tersebut membuatku semakin kesal.

Karena aku tidak bisa menghancurkan Akuma tanpa Ichiru.

Dan itu adalah batas kemampuanku yang paling aku benci. Itu membuatku terlihat terus bergantung pada orang lain.

Semua lamunanku buyar seketika saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mulai menggantung di sepatuku. Menoleh cepat, kedua mataku terbelalak begitu melihat lapisan es tipis mulai merambat hingga ujung celana panjangku. Menarik kakiku cepat, lapisan es tersebut langsung retak begitu saja.

Lapisan es itu masih tipis. Bagaimana jadinya jika es itu mulai menebal?

Aku segera mundur menjauh, tapi langsung terjatuh kebelakang begitu kakiku menabrak sebuah bongkahan es besar. Menggerutu, aku berusaha melihat lebih baik bongkahan tersebut. Tapi mataku mengerut seketika begitu bongkahan kristal dihadapanku saat ini tidaklah biasa.

Tentu saja tidak biasa.

Karena di dalam bongkahan es tersebut ada manusia. Seorang wanita.

Lebih tepatnya seorang Siswi Knight dari sekolah ini setelah dilihat dari seragam hitam yang dikenakannya.

Melihat itu saja sudah cukup membuatku tercengang. ' _What the fuck?_ Jadi, ada juga yang pernah terjebak disini?' mendecih kesal, aku hanya bisa mengacak rambutku. Satu masalah lagi. Tidak mungkin kan aku meninggalkan gadis ini begitu saja.

Tapi, mengingat gadis tersebut adalah seorang Knight, itu memunculkan sedikit harapan untuk Aku.

"Ayolah, satu senjata saja. Apapun senjata itu." Aku mulai meraba dan mencari di lantai berlapiskan es tersebut. Berharap menemukan senjata milik gadis yang membeku tersebut.

Wanita itu tidak mungkin membeku begitu saja tanpa perlawanan kan? Semua knight pasti bisa mengeluarkan senjata. Mungkin saja gadis itu menjatuhkan senjatanya disekitar sini. Meskipun kemungkinan itu sangat kecil.

Tidak sepertiku. Meskipun seorang knight, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan senjata dengan sendirinya.

Menggeleng pelan, aku kembali fokus pada pencarianku. Tak jauh dari tempatku mencari, aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang silau. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku segera menghampiri benda tersebut. Aku tersenyum menyeringai begitu melihat sebuah senjata berwarna emas.

Anak panah.

"Oh, keberuntunganku."

Aku segera mengambil anak panah itu. begitu berada dalam genggamanku, benda tersebut mulai mengeluarkan cahaya silver. Tidak hanya itu, anak panah tersebut mulai berubah bentuk.

Berubah menjadi sebuah pistol silver. Bloody Rose.

"Aku memang tidak bisa mengeluarkan senjata." Kembali beranjak berdiri, aku berjalan kembali menuju bongkahan kristal yang melingkup gadis tadi. Mengarahkan pistol di tanganku ke arah bongkahan tersebut, jari telunjukku siap untuk menarik pelatuk.

"Tapi setidaknya, aku bisa menyentuh senjata milik Knight lain dan mengubahnya sesuka hatiku."

 **Dorr!**

End Zero's POV

.

.

Normal POV

Ichiru menatap Kaname tajam. "Memangnya kenapa?" Pernyataan Kaname untuk menjauhi lantai atap membuatnya sedikit resah.

Suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Bahkan Kaname terlihat sedikit canggung untuk bisa menjawabnya. Sedari tadi matanya bergerak menuju Yuuki yang hanya terdiam menunduk.

Melihat mereka yang tidak ada merespon membuat Ichiru semakin frustasi.

"Aku akan mengecek Nii-chan ke lantai atap." Sebelum Ichiru bisa mengambil langkah keluar dari kelas, Yuuki menahan tangannya.

Menoleh, Ichiru mengernyit bingung begitu melihat kesedihan terpancar di wajah Yuuki. "Yuuki?"

"Jangan kesana."

"Memang kenapa?" Ichiru merasa sedikit lelah telah mengulang pertanyaan tersebut. Meski hanya dua kali, itu sudah membuatnya jengah.

Menegak ludah dalam-dalam, Yuuki mengeratkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Ichiru.

"Tempat itu berbahaya. Ada sesuatu disana yang mungkin tidak bisa kita lawan."

"Yuuki-"

"Tidak, Kaname-nii. Aku harus menceritakannya."

Itu membuat Ichiru semakin gelisah. "Apa maksudmu?"

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Yuuki mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Ichiru. "Dulu tempat itu sering dikunjungi banyak murid. disana adalah tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk istirahat dan berkumpul bersama. Tapi itu tidak lagi."

Ichiru mengernyit pelan, tapi memilih untuk dian saja dan membiarkan Yuuki melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Beberapa dari murid yang berada disana mulai merasa sesuatu yang aneh. Ada yang tiba-tiba merasa hawakan dingin disana. Lalu, ada juga yang pernah melihat pintu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Tapi pintu itu kembali lagi muncul begiu ada murid lain yang membukanya dari luar. Hari kedepannya, ada juga yang kesusahan membuka pintu dari luar."

"Beberapa orang berpikir bahwa itu hanya halusinasi belaka. Tapi itu cukup membuat orang lain takut untuk memasukinya. Murid yang berkunjung ke lantai atap mulai berkurang hingga tidak ada sama sekali."

"Tapi, salah satu temanku dari golongan Knight pergi kesana dan terkunci. Aku sudah mencoba membukanya, tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Beberapa guru terhebat disini bahkan tidak bisa berkutik saat mencoba untuk menghancurkan pintunya. Sekuat apapun serangan itu tidak memberikan satu gores kecil pada pintu itu. Untuk singkatnya, temanku terjebak disana. Satu bulan hingga sekarang."

"Ohh." Itu membuat Ichiru diam tidak berkutik. Dia baru bisa mengerti arti kesedihan yang Yuuki tunjukkan tadi. "Kenapa tidak mencobanya lewat luar sekolah?"

Yuuki menggeleng. "Dari luar, itu hanya seperti lantai atap biasa."

Ichiru terdiam sejenak. "Maaf." Yuuki sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan maaf tersebut, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan kau pikirkan."

"Setidaknya itu cukup meyakinkanmu kalau kakakmu tidak kesana. Dia tidak mungkin bisa membuka pintunya, kan?" sambung Kaname.

Ichiru tertawa kaku. "Ya, tentu saja." Tapi mengingat masa lalu Zero yang sering membuat masalah membuat Ichiru gelisah. 'semoga saja.'

"Ichiru?" Tiga orang yang berada di dekat pintu segera menoleh, mendapati Kaito yang kini bersandar di sisi pintu.

"Kaito!"

"Hei, Kaito-sensei untukmu, Ichiru. Aku seorang guru disini."

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Kaname dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ya. Apa itu masalah untukmu, Kuran?" tanya Kaito menyeringai seraya menyampirkan tangannya ke bahu Ichiru. Kaname hanya memutar bola matanya dan mengangkat bahu.

"Apa itu berarti, kau juga kenal dengan Kakak Ichiru?" tanya Yuuki

Seakan mengingat sesuatu Kaito segera melepas rangkulannya dan menjentikkan tangannya. "Ah, iya. Aku bertemu dengan Zero tadi."

"Benarkah? Dimana?" tanya Ichiru mendesak, merasa lega kakaknya baik-baik saja.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat pertengahan jam pertama O-Class di lantai tiga. Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu di lantai satu. Sepertinya Zero akan naik ke tangga atas." Penjelasan itu membuat ketiganya membeku seketika.

"A-apa kau bertanya kemana dia?" tanya Ichiru mulai gelisah kembali.

"Tidak, aku tidak bertanya. Aku pikir dia menuju lantai atap." Melihat ekspresi suram Ichiru membuat Kaito semakin bingung. "Memang kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau lantai atap tidak bolah ada yang mendekati."

"Hei, ini tidak seperti Zero bisa membuka pintu itu. Dia tidak mungkin bisa membukanya."

Kedua mata Kaname menajam. " _Well_ , apa kau bertemu dengannya lagi saat kau kembali naik menuju lantai tiga."

Kaito menjengit kaget. Memalingkan wajahnya, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ya, setelah kau mengatakannya, aku baru juga menyadari kalau aku tidak bertemu dengan Zero saat naik lagi."

"Oh, _shit_!"

.

.

TBC.

.

.

 **A/N : Fiuhh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Bagaimana? Aneh kah? Membosankan? Kurang bagus? Kurang menarik? Saran? Atau mungkin ada yang ditanyakan?**

 **Silahkan tekan 'Review' dan tulis uneg-uneg kalian disana, oke? ^^**

 **Jaa nee!**


End file.
